lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Touch Me
"You've been pressing it for numerous times and you still have something you want to know about it?" - Don't Touch Me Don't Touch Me (O-05-47-Z) is a large yellow box with a black horizontal stripe running across the center of the front face of the cube. It has a 'prohibited' sign in the center of its front face, and a large, red button with white writing on the top. Ability Its special ability will trigger if the player tries to order an activity on Don't Touch Me. It will kill every employee in the facility, resulting in an immediate game over. Similarly, attempting to open Don't Touch Me's details page will cause a warning to flash on screen that depletes the Qliphoth counters of every Abnormality. It also has the ability to morph into other Abnormalities and create the different visual effects of other Abnormalities in an effort to fool the player into clicking on it, therefore punishing those who don't pay attention. However, even though its appearance changes, its name does not. Pressing any parts to interact with the button too many times in a short time will cause it to crash the game after shaking the screen with a voice in the background, including an upside down Lobotomy Corporation logo before 'turning off.' This will also happen if the player wants to select it in the Deployment Phase, making the screen break a bit for each time being selected, up to 3 times before crashing. Crashing the game will unlock its name, portrait and Risk Level. Origin Its origin is currently unknown, although it could be made artificially, like All-Around Helper. Details Its details can't be access due to its ability. Just remember where its current location is, and avoid clicking it at all costs. Its Max Works are randomized each day, from 2 up to 4 and is always maxed out so is not needed to interact with it. Encyclopedia Descriptions *No entries are available since it can't be access by the usual ways. However, it should be the same entries of the Legacy version. Flavour Text *(You don't want to touch the button, are you?) Trivia * Repeatedly pressing the button will cause a voice to say, in Korean: '만지지마', which means 'Don't Touch Me'. It will repeat the last part several times. Afterwards, the game screen will either turn to white or the logo of Lobotomy Corporation will appear upside down. The game will then 'crash' either way. * Sometimes, Don't Touch Me will change its own appearance to another creature, which isn't an actual Abnormality in-game. * Usually, Don't Touch Me will show screen effects and part of them might be of upcoming Abnormalities for future updates. Gallery Don't Touch Me Good Mood.png|Don't Touch Me in its good mood Don't Touch Me Second Form.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of an unknown Abnormality Don't Touch Me Teddy Disguise.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of Happy Teddy Don't Touch Me One Sin Disguise.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds Don't Touch Me Singing Machine Disguise.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of Singing Machine Don't Touch Me Blood.png|When an activity is tried to be ordered. After this effect, all the employees in the facility will die Don't Touch Me Warning.png|Don't Touch Me after being touch in the encyclopedia entry or observation button. This effect will depleted the mood gauge of all the Abnormalities in the facility Don't Touch Me Lobotomy Logo Upside Down.png|Lobotomy Corporation Logo before the game crashes due to pressing several times Don't Touch Me Don'tTouchMeWebsiteGif.gif|Don't Touch Me website artwork gif Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact